The Audition
by OtherLuces
Summary: An unnamed female responds to a "sub wanted" ad, but first she needs to pass the audition. Originally written in second person POV for a dear friend on tumblr. D/s, spanking, choking.


**I wrote this for a friend on tumblr. She requested I write her a story, and this was originally in second person POV, so there might be some inconsistencies that I missed when switching it to third person. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The sign on the door said as follows: Enter. Disrobe. Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart, your hands behind your back, and your head down. She followed the instructions and now she was standing in front of a sleek black leather chair and feeling uneasy. How long was he going to make her wait? She had responded to his ad and was certain that this was the right address...right? It had to be! Just as she thought she'd go crazy, she heard the door creak open.

She glanced at the door, out of the corner of her eye. In stepped a very tall brunette man with a full, yet well-maintained, beard. His suit was tailored to perfection. Black coat and pants with a clean white dress shirt and a navy colored tie. He closed the door behind him. The only sound in the otherwise silent room was the soft click of the latch. His eyes looked up and he noticed her looking at him. His face contorted slightly in displeasure.

Fuck. Mistake number one.

He cleared his throat as he crossed the room. Not because he had something caught in his throat, but just to remind her of where she was and what predicament shewas in. He sat down in the leather chair and faced her. He took a moment to drink her in. His eyes slowly wandered from her face, over her breasts, across her stomach, and down her legs before they reversed direction back to her eyes. She opened up her mouth to speak, but changed your mind when she saw his eyes narrow ever-so-slightly.

He loosened his tie. She found herself mesmerized by the way his hand flexed and moved while gripping the silky cloth. For a brief moment, she imagined his hand like that around her throat and she choked back a moan. She knew she was already starting to get wet, but she hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell. She had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate her getting wet from something other than his words or his hands directly on her body. She took in a deep breath and nervously released it.

Finally, once his tie had been removed, he stood up. Slowly, of course. Watching her every move. It took all of her focus to keep her eyes to the floor. She wanted to stare at this handsome male specimen for hours, but she knew that is not what she was really here for. He slowly paced around her several times. Her breathing became heavier. Why did she feel such pressure and anxiety in his presence?

He suddenly stopped behind her and wrapped the tie around her wrists, securing it tightly. She wiggled her wrists slightly to test the binding and sure enough, her arms weren't going anywhere.

He slowly moved around to her front and grabbed her chin between his index finger and his thumb, angling her face up so that she could see him. She still felt a bit timid, but this was the first time that he allowed her to stare into his eyes and get a good look at his face. He was far more attractive than she had thought, and her pussy certainly agreed.

He snapped his fingers near her ear. She flinched, not having expected it to be so loud. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know about what the snap meant. She slowly lowered herself to her knees and sat back on her heels. She stared off in a trance as she watched him unhook his belt and slide it out from the loops. He placed it back on the chair he had been in, and she got a sinking feeling that she hadn't quite seen the last of it yet.

She watched as he undid the button of his pants and unzipped his fly. She held her breath and he pulled out his cock. It was honestly the largest she'd ever seen, no exaggeration required. It looked heavy, too, as he held it out in his palm for her to see.

He took a step toward her and held his cock under her nose. She inhaled deeply and could smell that he was freshly showered, but that familiar scent of male musk still made its way through. She licked her lips, eager to finally get a taste.

He rubbed the head of his cock along her right cheek, closely gauging her reaction. She closed her eyes and focused on how it felt against her skin. She could feel just a hint of moisture on her face. Precum, she assumed. She doubted that he'd admit it out loud, but he'd clearly been looking forward to this as well.

He dragged the tip across to her mouth. "Open." His first word ever uttered to her. His thick British accent made the command sound so much more powerful. She parted her lips for him obediently.

He slipped the soft head of his cock between her lips and paused for a moment. She panicked in that moment, not quite sure if he wanted her to suck on it or hold her stance. She relaxed a bit when pushed deeper into her mouth, his large hand stroking her hair and settling on the back of her head. He gripped her head firmly as he continued to slide each inch of his cock into her warm wet mouth. She felt the tip touch the back of her throat and she gagged, but he held her in place, making her take it.

He held her head in place for what felt like forever. She struggled to keep her breathing steady, trying to keep her gag reflex in check. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she looked up at him, pleadingly. He looked down at her without pity. This is what she signed up for. This is what she wanted, right? She thought she had what it took, so now she had to prove it.

Finally, he removed his dick from her mouth and allowed her to breath. She swallowed huge gulps of air and calmed herself down.

"Good. It fits."

He was certainly a man of few words, but she liked that. She'd never really been a fan of mouthy Doms. She liked them to be succinct and cut to the chase.

Once she was able to blink the tears out of your eyes, she saw that he had fetched the belt that he had left on the chair. She bit her lip in anticipation for what sort of things he could do with the leather strap.

He walked around behind her and placed his foot on the back of her neck, pushing her to the floor. His foot firmly stayed on her upper back. Her face was pushed hard against the wooden floor. Thankfully it was clean, so she didn't mind at all. She heard him pull on the belt, the leather stretching slightly. She felt her skin begin to tingle, waiting for the first hit that she knew was coming.

She heard the belt cut through the air right before it cracked against her ass. She flinched at the sharp sting across her skin and she clenched her jaw, holding back a whimper. He grunted, unimpressed. He cracked the belt against her ass again, but this time on the other cheek and harder. As hard as she tried to fight it, a faint noise managed to escape from her throat. He grunted in amusement. He will be able to crack her. He will be able to break her, but pick up her pieces and build her again, mold her into a sub that meets his needs. Hers too. He whipped the belt against her ass several more times. Thwack! Thwack! Each time stung and she whimpered loudly. Each times hurt, but it felt so good.

Her whimpers were loud and barely controllable, but she refused to beg him to stop. He didn't let up on the belt until he could hear her begin to sob. He dropped the belt and rubbed her red and swollen ass with his hands. He made a quiet noise indicating that he was impressed once he realized that a lot of the red is blood from where her skin broke. He leaned over and lapped at the cut, tasting her blood and helping clean her a little. If he decided to keep her, he'd need to take care of her, too.

He gave her raw bottom a strong pat and reached over to pick up the belt again. He grabbed her by the hair with one hand and helped pull her upright. She saw him lower the leather strap in front of her face and felt it wrap around her throat. He slipped the belt through the buckle and tightened it like a make-shift collar. If he decided to keep her, he'd bother getting her a real collar, but for now, this would do.

He stood up and she heard him drop his pants, kicking them to the side. He pressed a hand on her back to lower her into position. He knelt behind her and she felt the head of his cock rub against her swollen wet pussy.

"Yes. You like this, don't you?"

He slowly slid his thick cock inside of her. Her whimpers and gasps were enough verbal confirmation for him. Once he was buried inside of her, he grabbed the excess leather hanging around her neck and tugged on it, causing her head to snap up. It's tight around her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. He thrust slowly at first, just to let himself see how her pussy felt. He tugged sharply on the belt and began to move faster, fucking her at moderate pace. He moved one hand between her legs, rubbing her throbbing clit roughly with two fingers. She felt her orgasm approaching and her body tensed up. He could tell what was happening, so he pulled on the belt again and slapped your pussy.

"You're only allowed to come when I say you can come. Understood?"

She nodded and focused on holding back her orgasm. She concentrated on her breathing. In and out. In and out. By thinking about that, she didn't think as much about the waves of pleasure she felt as his thrusts become harder and deeper. Eventually he decided that she had taken enough training on orgasm control for today.

"You may come now," he said quietly as he pinched her clit and yanked back on the belt.

She held your breath and let herself go. Her entire body tensed and convulsed as she cried out in ecstasy. Everything she'd held back came forth. He quickly came after her, with little fanfare. He grunted once loudly and she could feel his hot cum spill into her.

He pulled out and left to clean himself up. She could feel some of his cum drip down her leg. When he returned, he unfastened the belt from her neck and unbound her arms. He helped her up onto her feet and he pointed to the bathroom.

"You can clean yourself in there."

She grabbed her clothes and turned to go into the bathroom, but she stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You've done well today. I would like to keep you as my sub, if you agree."

She nodded your head and tried her best to hide her smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Meet me here at 3pm tomorrow afternoon, and don't be late."

He stroked her face and then gave it a light slap before he turned and left the room.


End file.
